Mizukage : Arashi Kazama ( HIATUS )
by Andromeda.143
Summary: Naruto , tired of being neglected for his twin sister finally leaves the village . When he travels to the mist will he be able to bring the mist to be the strongest village in the elemental nations ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto_

* * *

><p>Konahagakure no Sato , the first ninja village to be formed and said to be the strongest . Breeding the strongest ninja the world had ever seen such as the shodaime and nidaime hokage , Hiruzen Saruutobi , the Yellow Flash , the White Fang , Sanin and Many more . The village with a 1,000 clans . The village said to have a will as strong as steel . The village that thrives on the will of fire . A fire that burns brightly in Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze . 9 years ago the kyuubi no yoko attacked the hidden leaf village breaking free from its seal in Kushina Uzumaki the nidaime jinchuuriki of the mighty nine tails . A masked man along will the Kyuubi tore down half the village until the Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze appeared . Minato was successful in driving the masked man away from konoha . The sandaime sealed the still rampaging kyuubi's chakara into the newborn baby Naruko and the soul in Naruto's tiny bodies barely surviving the sealing process .<p>

* * *

><p>" Good job Naruko ! " a blonde haired man said in praise to his daughter who was finally successful in walking up the tree using chakara . He was the Fourth Hokage , Namikaze Minato . The young girl is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze . A young girl with long red hair much like her mother and sky blue eyes . She was wearing a dark orange shirt and dark blue ninja pants with ninja sandals . She was jumping up and down in excitement on what she had just accomplished .<p>

Minato and Kushina watched their daughter with mirth and pride in their eyes . No one noticed the cold icy violet eyes of a young boy looking out the window of his room . His cold lonely eyes that no one his age should have , eyes filled with pain . His cold eyes looked down at the happy family of three with disgust . His face was in an emotionless mask that anbu and the uchiha wear .

_' hn i could do that when i was 4 not that they noticed ' _

This young boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze . A boy with bright blonde hair and violet eyes . He wore a black shirt and white pants with weapon holders . This boy was not normal . No , he holds a power more powerful than the biju . He held the power of kami herself .

Looking away from the window he glanced around his room . It was big and he was thankful for that but it was plain . There was a queen sized bed near the window and a bookshelf against the wall and a table in the middle of the room . His shelf was adorned with all types of books on the ninja arts ( ninjutsu , taijutsu , and genjutsu ) , kenjutsu , medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu . There was a secret shelf behind the bookshelf where he kept all his personal fuinjutsu scrolls . You see , Naruto was a genius above all geniuses more so than Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake . He had sneaked into the Hokage vault once and read over the forbidden scroll and copied them on a seperate scroll . From there he learned the shadow clone jutsu . He figured the usefulness of clones quickly and applied them onto his ninja studies . He used them to study the history of every clan in the shinobi world , the ninja arts , jutsu and for training . By the age of 7 he was already jonin level and could give itachi a run for his money .

Naruto as a child ( age 1-3 ) was a very cheerful and kind child , always glad to help others and everything around him seemed to brighten . But he soon realized his parents favoritism towards his sister . Everytime he would ask for advise weather it be for school or training they would brush him off telling him to not bother him and they had more important things to do while they spoiled his sister Naruko and gave her whatever she wanted whenever she wanted making her spoiled and arrogant . He shook his head and sighed getting mad .

_' At times like this only training helps ' _he thought as he went to grab his sandals and jacket . He activated the seals in his room before he left the room . He saw his mother walking down the hall . He didn't even spare a glace at her .

* * *

><p><em>Forest of death : Naruto's second home <em>

The forest of death now looked like a battle just happened . The ground was now a huge crater and the trees had wind jutsu scars on them . In the middle of the forest was Naruto slaughtering animals that attacked him . He was slashing from left to right killing all of them .

_' Stupid , stupid ! a family ?! hah ! ' _Naruto mused in his mind before delivering the final blow to the giant snake before it flew to the other side of the forest . Naruto laid on his back looking at the sky . Questions ran trough his mind . Did he want to be a ninja ? yes . Did he want to show his parents what they were missing out on ? hell yeah ! Was he ready to give up his life for the village ? Hell no !

_' Hey Kurama ? ' he asked the fox that lived in his mind_

**_' Yeah kit ? '_**

_' I'm having thoughts about leaving the village is it wrong ? '_

_**' Its not wrong kit infact its a great idea ! but where will you go ? '** the fox asked_

_' Definitely not Iwa they would kill me on sight , not Kumo because of what happened with kushina , not Suna to hot , so the Mist ? ' naruto asked listing the problem with each village ._

**_' Ya sure kit ? they're in the middle of a civil war ya know '_**

_' Yeah but i wont be going there for awhile i was thinking of traveling abit before going there and i think it would do my reputation good by helping the rebels since i have bloodlines of my own '_

**_' Good thinking when are you leaving ? ' _**

_' tonight ' _

With resolve Naruto walked out of the forest not to long before he took a bath in the river and changed his clothes .

* * *

><p>Naruto flashed outside his house before walking in and going to his room ignoring his pig of a sister and parents .<p>

" Were have you been ?! " asked his enraged mother just as he was going up the stairs .

" Out " was his short response .

" This late at night ?! I have once again gotten a complaint about you pulling pranks around the village ! " his ' mom ' screamed at him but he didn't even flinch .

" Go to your room ! " she screeched . Naruto went up to his room clenching his fists ignoring his smirking sister .

_ ' I'll go alright and hopefully never see you again ' _

As soon as Naruto went up to his room he pulled the curtains over his window and took out a scroll and began putting everything in it . He took his notes , books , scrolls and the money he'd been saving up and sealed it in the scroll . He grabbed another pair of shoes his sword and silently flashed a good distance outside the gates . He looked back to see some ninja patrolling . He saw the lights of the houses of konoha before he spun on his heels and disappeared into the trees .

- Few days later in Konoha -

It had been 3 weeks since Naruto left konoha . Not one person noticed his disappearance . It was bright and sunny in konoha as usual . But something big was going to be revealed today . At konoha park the children were playing as usual with their parents watching over them with a smile . Among them was the hokage's daughter Naruko Uzumaki . From afar she lookes like a sweet and innocent child , just as the village thought . But today they were in for a big shock .

" Pass the ball ! " Naruko yelled to one of her friends . Her friend kicked the ball but it went past her and hit another child on the head . The child that got hit was a civilian child . She picked up the ball and walked towards Naruko and her group .

" Can i play with you to ? " The child timidly asked . Naruko snarled , snatching the ball from the civilian childs hands .

" No ! Girls with big foreheads like you don't deserve to be in the presence of me ! The hero of konoha ! " Naruko loudly exclaimed , arrogantly . The onlookers looked over in shock as the civilian child started crying and ran away . Naruko smirked and turned around and started playing again .

The mother of the civilian child looked at Naruko with anger as did the other on lookers . The hokage would be hearing from her . The woman spun on her heel and stormed towards the hokage tower .

* * *

><p>- Hokage tower -<p>

At the hokage tower The remaining sanin , Minato and Kushina were talking and laughing , enjoying the time of relaxation , when a pink haired civilian council member stormed in the room looking as angry as anyone has ever seen her .

" Yes Haruno san what can i do for you ? " Minato asked politely smiling . This made the woman even angrier .

" I'll tell you what you can do ! keep that demon daughter of yours in a leash ! " She yelled her face red . Kushina stood up from minato's lap also getting angry at the woman about calling her daughter a demon

" Don't call my daughter a demon you witch ! She is the one who saved us all ! " Kushina yelled but stopped as Minato grabbed her arm .

" Calm down both of you " he said sternly .

" Now why do you say such things haruno san ? "

" Why ? I just saw your daughter yell at my little Sakura for asking if she could play with them ! Imagine my anger when my daughter nicely asked your daughter to play with them after getting kicked in the head with a ball only to be insulted at by your arrogent daughter ! " Nami Haruno said yelling , shocking the others in the room by the relevation.

" Thats not possible , my Naruko is the sweetest child there is " Kushina said disbelievingly , as Minato sat with his mouth open just as shocked as Kushina and the sanin .

" Yeah ? well you can ask the others ! they all heard it to since your_ ' sweet '_ daughter was so loud ! " Nami said before she stormed out of the room in fury .

" Thats not true is it ? Minato tell me its not true ! Our little naruko wouldnt do that right ? " Kushina asked but was meet with silence since the rest was just as shocked as she was .

- later at the namikaze house -

Naruko walked inside her home with a bright grin as always not noticing the solemn mood of her parents as she greeted them .

Kushina glanced at her husband who nodded as a sign .

" Naruko " Kushina said softly getting the attention of her daughter .

" Yeah mom ? "

" Your father and I heard something interesting today . We heard that you were mean to a girl who nicely asked you if she could play with you . It's not true right ? " Kushina asked .

" She was rude to me ! She actually thought she was worthy enough to be in my presence ? The hero of Konoha ? " Naruko exclaimed arrogantly shocking her parents whose shock quickly turned into anger .

" It was true ?! " Kushina shouted

" Naruko " Minato said her name in disappointment.

" Why ? What'd I do wrong ? " Naruko asked clueless.

Kushina stood up in fury and slapped Naruko , sending her to the ground . Naruko looked at her mother in shock and hurt .

" You foolish girl ! To think you treated another person like that ! Minato and I raised you better ! Heroes are modest and kind , you are no hero ! Your father and I are disspointed in you , go to your room. You are grounded ! " Kushina said to her daughter who burst into tears and ran upstairs to her room , slamming the door behind her .

Kushina slumped down in her husbands arms sighing . She felt a little guilty for slapping her daughter but she knew she need to hear that .

" Lets go and call Naruto down for dinner I haven't seen him in a while " Minato said in attempt to distract his wife .

When Kushina and Minato entered Naruto's room they were shocked to find it completely empty , with only his bed neat and a note on his side table . With shakey hands Kushina reached for the note and read it .

_' I'm tired of being ignored and neglected by the two of you . Ever since I was born you've put Naruko before me . I understood that because she had the kyuubi's chakra she needed more training but you two wouldn't even give me the time of day , like I was not worth your time . I hated the feeling of feeling like I had no family even though I did , until I stopped caring at all . I trained and trained until I was top of my class , but still you did not notice me . I'm finally giving up . From now on forth I disown the name Uzumaki Namikaze ._

_, Naruto '_

Minato and Kushina stared at the paper in shock before registering the words in their head . And when it did Kushina fell to the ground in despair Minato falling next to her tears slipping down both of their faces .

_What have we done ?_


	2. Chapter 2

- Somewhere in Kiri -

Naruto frowned , he'd been traveling for a few months around the nations before finally deciding to head towards Kiri to find the rebels . But Damn it ! He felt like he was walking in circles since all he could see since he entered Mizu No Kuni was Mist .

" I know this is the Mist Village but this is just ridiculous " Naruto muttered under his breath getting tired of the Mist .

" If I went to Kumo instead , would there be lightning shooting from the sky all day ? " Naruto asked himself before chuckling at himself for his silly thoughts .

He shook his head to get rid of unnecessary thoughts and looked straight . And when he did he had to stop himself from shouting in happiness . A little bit further from where he was standing were the gates of Kirigakure No Sato . He literally ran through the gates until he stopped to think .

_' Where are the guards ? ' _

There should have been guards that would ask him for his pass and the reason he entered Kiri but there where none . Now that he thought about it the streets were full of civilians but no shinobi .

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation but may I ask where all your shinobi are?" He asked a rough looking man with a bottle of sake in his hand talking to his friends loudly .

" the shinobi? Their probably out killing all of those other bastards with bloodlines "

" those cheaters had it comin' I tell ya "

" I heard the yuki clan is now extinct , those ice fuckers I never liked them "

"only because one of the girls from that clan you tried to hit on smashed your face with a rolling pin"

Naruto cleared his throat slowly getting irritated .

" can you tell me where they are ? " he asked . They as in the rebel faction .

" do you have any money ? " the short scrawny looking man asked a question of his own instead of answering HIS question .

Naruto let loose a frustrated growl before storming away .

_' Never have I met such a frustrating group of people ' _

As he walked pass a dark looking alley he was suddenly grabbed and felt a cool metal pressed against his neck . As he tried to get loose the person only held on tighter .

" Who are you ? " Naruto asked to his captor .

" Why are you looking for the rebel faction ? "

_' what's with people asking ME questions when I ask THEM a question ?! ' _

_" _I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm looking for the rebel faction because I would like to help with the war " He said with a calm look . Naruto turned around and got a good look at his captor .

It was 6'5ft large man with blue spiky hair with a sword on his back wrapped in bandages .

" are you gonna stare al day brat ? And why would YOU want to help the rebel faction ? " the man asked beamused.

" well ... For starters I have a bloodline " Naruto said scratching the back of his neck , an old habit he did when he got nervous or embarrassed in this case it's the previous .

" A bloodline you say ? " the man now looked at him interested .

" Why don't ya show me this blood line o'yours brat " he said patting Naruto on the back roughly .

Naruto focused and suddenly golden chains sprout from his back .He opened his eyes and willed the chains to do some tricks before coating it with chakara and busting the wall on the left of where they were standing .

The man looked on , impressed at the amount of control the supposed " brat " had over his blood line . In fact this certain bloodline reminded his of a red headed crazy bitch he met on a mission some years ago . Stupid woman almost cut off his arm for callin her tomato .

" hmmmmm you could be useful , come along brat " the man said before walking off in a direction not even looking back to see if Naruto was following him .

" W-wait ! you didn't even tell me your name yet ! " Naruto said chasing after the man .

" You don't deserve to know my name yet brat ! "


End file.
